The present invention relates to a microfilming apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for successively microfilming a multiplicity of document sheets which are fed automatically.
With conventional microfilming apparatus of this type, a multiplicity of document sheets are automatically fed in succession and automatically photographed in sequence all in a specified mode, for example, at a predetermined magnification in a predetermined image size on the film.
However, the document sheets which are to be microfilmed in succession are not always uniform in size or in the orientation of images. To photograph the sheets in a proper mode, therefore, there arises the need to divide the sheets into groups according to the difference in proper photographing mode and to handle the sheets while setting the proper mode for each group in succession.
Especially, when it is attempted to collect document sheets of the same kind and photograph them as a group, the photographing order will differ from the original order of the sheets, whereas if the sheets are photographed in the original order, the mode must be changed frequently.